User blog:Underredded/Ranking of legendaries ever since the 12/2/18 balance change
Failure of making the other ranking come true prompted me to take on something easier and slightly less monotonous, which was making a leggie card ranking, after the balance change. This is purely my opinion, and do respect that. I respect yours too. Anyways, let's get started! 15. Ice Wizard I mean, come on, E-Wiz has more damage, stuns, Musketeer has a better hitspeed, just for one more elixir. Sure it's decent, but it's just outclassed by many other options out there. Tier: D-Tier 14. Princess It's also decent, but I give it this ranking. Why? Horrible DPS, slow, and costs 3 elixir. It's good but there are better options like Dart Goblin and Flying Machine. Tier: C-Tier 13. Graveyard Again, another good card, but near trashy legendary. Easily countered by meta cards, but when it works, you have destruction. Which is why... Tier: B-Tier (I'll give it to ya, it's good enough for that) 12. Night Witch Is just a beast in beatdown because of the bats but her stats, for a glass cannon is really mediocre, to be honest what makes her good is the bats, if her stats can be higher she wouldn't be as unreliable as she is now. Tier: B-Tier 11. Sparky Yes she's that good now. Really, the hitspeed buff is turning her into an unstoppable defensive beast, especially with Tornado, but her fragility causes her to be easily countered on offense. Tier: B-Tier 10. Mega Knight RIP those days where he could single handedly wreck a push, and provide a threat on the counterpush. After the nerf, he is still a beast, but, again, better options are gonna make him be this low. Tier: B-Tier 9. Magic Archer Don't want to spoil your hype, but his stats are just going to be his biggest downfall. If you can't one shot a Spear Goblin, how are you going to take an entire push down with Tornado? Exenado will still outclass this. Still, the range is absurd which is why... Tier: B-Tier 8. Royal Ghost He's decent, but unfortunately, too easy to counter, and provides no main use. Still really versatile and has great health and decent DPS for only 3 elixir. Tier: B-Tier 7. Bandit Wow. The buff did make her pretty strong, but still she has a lot to improve, gets wrecked by high DPS troops in seconds. But here we go, our first A tier troop in the ranking is here. Tier: A-Tier 6. Inferno Dragon Still good, but the nerf did hurt him a little badly. Still a big threat almost anywhere, anytime, all you need is seconds for him to turn from trash can on wings, to a freaking lava spitting beast. Tier: A-Tier 5. Lava Hound Back to life with a bang! Now with higher health, he can survive more hits, and LavaLoon is starting to come back, along with other synergies like Lava Hound Miner / Clone which are also deadly. Also the pups are cruelly cute. Tier: A-Tier 4. Lumberjack Oh boy. He does the damage of a tank and yet runs like a fire spirit. Top that off with a RAGE SPELL. Simply amazing, but his fragility keeps him from S-Tier Oh, and LumberLoon hurts. Tier: A-Tier 3. The Log 2 elixir, takes out swarms has an INSANE RADIUS and is just so versatile for the cost. Even the fact that it can't hit air doesn't take it away from S-Tier. Simply amazing, and better than Zap imo. Tier: S-Tier (why not) 2. E-Wiz Nerfed so much but yet still really versatile, outclasses Ice Wiz, stuns, survives a Fireball, does decent damage, and literally stops almost everything for just 4 ELIXIR. Is a god in supporting too. 1. FREAKING CANCER FACE DIGGER Jk 1. Miner God, what can you say for this card. 3 elixir, wrecks glass cannons on defense, chips like 500+ damage when left ignored. It's just so fast, and so strong, and so undpredictable. Miner Poison, once mastered, is literally a god deck. And also digs faster than it walks, which is already fast. I think it's safe to say that this is cancer. Tier: S-Tier Yes, this is the end of my ranking, it should surprise you, I do feel there are many meta cards that are actually not that good, and many underrated cards imo. Anyways, if you agree/disagree, let me know in the comments! Do respect people's opinion though. Have a good day! Category:Blog posts